gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Garza: Lost Vio's Return
I just ordered a Gabriel Garza: Vio's Return on E-Bay for the Playstation 2. It came 6 weeks later and there was tape over the label that said "GG: VR, play it." I said "pffftt" and rolled my eyes. Just a bunch of crap. I got the game started. It loaded and the Universal, Traveller's Tales and Gingo logos played normal. The game had a white screen with the logo but said "GABRIEL". I was about to go back on and get a refund and send it back. This was garbage! I thought it was just a bug, so I booted up the game. The cutscene started out with Gabriel atop Hub City called "Claire's Lookout" or something similar to that. Gabriel wasn't having fun like the one my friend owned, and yes, that's why I ordered it. Gabriel was looking over around Hub City and had a sad expression on his face. Mr. Loseit came up instead of Claire. He said "Gabriel I have bad news" Gabriel turned around and said "get outta my life already you fool". Loseit seemed to not notice what he had said and continued on with him so called bad news. He said "Your girlfriend has died, I killed her." Gabriel smiled in a sick way and laughed. Loseit's eyes fell out and he died. He screamed really loud and bloodily. The screen came to a game over and it had Gabriel's dead body. I tried to select "no" so I could get this over with but my only option was yes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I selected yes I ended up at the first level, but it was only me walking in air. I felt somewhat abandoned and hope was lost. I walked for 20 minutes and the screen began to fade. Vio's laugh played repeatedly once and a while. It sorta freaked me out because it would get louder. Gabriel would die when I tried to save my game, if I took the controller out I would still be able to move. The ending of the game where I would battle Vio was an empty arena, the further I got Claire and Vio where more visible. Claire seemed to just stand there and Vio's head would turn the direction I would move. If I talked to Claire, she would speak in Japanese. I studied the language and she said, "IT'S COMING." I don't know what she meant by that. After I ran back a monster popped up screamed, and froze me. The screen faded again. I appeared at Hub City again and I turned around to my surprise, seeing Moobin. I talked to him and he had no color in his eyes and he just said "...". When I wandered throughout Hub City, Moobin would appear now and then. If I would talk to him, he would sometimes say, "please, help me" An hour later, my PS2 finally turned off by itself, and when I tried to play it the next day, it would only freeze at selecting your save file. It would then say names of my family members and then "DIED". I tried to refund it but on the news the next day the person that sold it had died. I burned the game at a bonfire my family had that night. I hope to never have that experience again. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Video Games Category:Death